Erik Lehnsherr (character)
__FORCETOC__ Overview GAME INFORMATION ''' '''Player: Brette Unit Number: 101 Chosen Weapon: A 7" double edged fighting knife resembling a dagger, with a foil grip. PERSONAL INFORMATION ''' '''Name: Erik Magnus Lehnsherr Age: 32 Height: 6' Species: Homo Sapiens Superior Exsilium Role: Fighter. Notable Features: n/a History (Canon) As a young child Erik was taken to the Auschwitz concentration camp in Poland with his family in the year 1944. He was branded with the number 214782. This would forever serve as an ever-present reminder of the evils that humans were capable of, of what they would do to those who were different from themselves if given the chance. Erik's family was forced into the camp and his powers demonstrated themselves in his overwhelming despair and rage. A large metal gate crumpled itself before him. This was witnessed by a number of German soldiers in the camp, as well as Sebastian Shaw, a mutant with the ability to absorb energy who was collaborating with the Nazi party due to his support of Eugenics. From that point on, Shaw took special interest in Erik, having him separated from the rest of the Jews held in the camp. Shaw was intent on unlocking the full potential of Erik's powers; however, Erik found himself unable to do so much as move a coin with his mind when he was not fueled by the same overwhelming emotions that he had felt when being separated from his mother. Shaw was quite determined to force Erik to embrace his powers by any means necessary. He had Erik's mother brought before them, threatening to kill her if Erik did not use his powers to move the coin. When Erik did not succeed, Shaw went through on his threat and had his mother shot. In his rage, Erik used his powers to take lives for the first time, killing the two German soldiers in the room with them as he destroyed numerous metal objects. As he continued to grieve, the coin that he was pressured into moving was given to him by Shaw. He would save this coin for years, keeping it as another reminder of the revenge he desired. Until the liberation of Auschwitz by Allied forces in 1945, Shaw would continue to torment Erik in attempt to lead the young mutant to master his powers further. He drilled his rhetoric into the child in attempt to teach him that their powers made them superior to humans. Though Erik despised Shaw for his actions, some of the ideas that the older mutant impressed upon him would ultimately take root. After the war, Erik made it his purpose in life to seek out Sebastian Shaw to take his revenge. His efforts to find the other mutant would lead him to cross paths with a number of former Nazis, many of whom he would execute along the way. His search took him all over Europe and sometimes to other parts of the world. In 1962 he found a promising lead in tracking down Shaw which took him from Geneva, Switzerland to Argentina and then to Miami, Florida in the United States. Over the years, Erik's powers had matured quite extensively. It was no longer a struggle for him to access his powers. Moving metal objects had become incredibly easy for him, though his powers still had their limits. Unbeknownst to Erik, the CIA was also closing in upon Sebastian Shaw with the help of the telepathic mutant Charles Xavier. Shaw had teamed up with several other mutants and was attempting to manipulate the governments of the United States and the USSR, though his goals remained unclear. It was in Erik's failed attempt to stop Shaw as he fled in a submarine that Erik met Charles Xavier for the first time. Charles stopped Erik from unintentionally killing himself by drowning in his desperation to stop Shaw. Erik felt an instant bond with the other mutant. It was the first time that someone had truly shown him that he was not alone in the world, that there were other mutants out there besides the one he wanted to kill, and that there was someone who seemed to legitimately care whether Erik lived or died. Charles welcomed Erik to help in the efforts to stop Shaw. He was introduced to two other mutants, Charles' adopted sister Raven Darkholme and the government scientist Hank McCoy. Erik was unsure about cooperating with others, as he was untrusting of the government and was accustomed to working on his own. The desire to spend more time with Charles and get to know this mutant further won out. Together, he and Charles began to seek out more mutants with the help of Hank's Cerebro prototype. They succeeded in recruiting Angel Salvadore, Armando Muñoz, Alex Summers, and Sean Cassidy. However, these new recruits were young and lacked control of their powers and self-discipline, causing Erik and Charles to choose to leave the younger mutants behind in the US when they traveled to the USSR on a lead that Shaw would be meeting with a Soviet general. Erik and Charles failed to intercept Shaw, as he has chosen to send his right-hand woman Emma Frost in his stead. The pair were able to capture Emma and pry information from her to give them insight on Shaw's plans to initiate World War III. Upon returning to the States, Erik and Charles would discover that Shaw and his cohorts had attacked in their absence. They had destroyed the CIA base that the young mutants had been staying in, killing a great number of human agents in the process. Shaw murdered Armando, and Angel had chosen to join him as she believed it would be the best way to protect herself. Knowing that they must relocate so their whereabouts would be unknown to Shaw and the government, Charles took Erik and the remaining mutants under their care to his estate in upstate New York. There, Charles would help the young mutants learn to embrace and control their powers. Erik provided assistance of his own, particularly in urging Raven to embrace her true form rather than feeling that she must hide it. Erik also received guidance from Charles in unlocking the full potential of his powers. Charles urged him to attempt moving a massive satellite dish that was a significant distance away. His attempts to do so proved fruitless until Charles used his telepathy to unlock happy memories of Erik's childhood with his family. Charles taught Erik that his powers did not need to be fueled by rage and pain, but instead by a combination of anger and happiness. Soon enough, the Cuban Missile Crisis would come to its peak. With war between the United States and the USSR seeming imminent unless they intervened, Erik, Charles and the other mutants would suit up and board a jet headed for Cuba. It was just before they reached their destination that Erik found himself in another place and time, to his initial frustration. Personality Erik is often seen as a stern man, though he is capable of being more lighthearted if he is in a good mood. For most of his life he has felt that he had little to be happy about, his sole motivation in life being revenge. He has been fueled by rage and pain for so long that it is all the more shocking and meaningful to him to suddenly find himself with the closest thing to a home, friends and family that he has had since early childhood. For the first time in his life he feels that he has a true equal who he can be open and honest with in Charles Xavier. Charles has also helped him find a new purpose in life: the possibility of helping other mutants embrace their powers and learn to use them to their full potential, to help those mutants accept themselves and learn to be proud of who and what they are, and to try to make the world accept mutants. They are still likely to have occasional disagreements over Erik's belief that mutants are inherently superior to humans while Charles seeks peaceful coexistence, though these differences in opinion remain friendly debates at this point. Having been removed from his timeline before his confrontation with Shaw, Erik still feels a strong desire for revenge, even if he has new things in his life to focus on. He has been killing since a young age and feels little remorse for it. Erik only wishes to kill those who truly deserve it. That being said, he will deem some people deserving of death when others would believe that they deserve forgiveness. In Erik's mind, a mutant's life is worth more than that of a human. That does not mean that mutants are not capable of crimes that he would consider to warrant death, it just means that he is much more likely to think twice about it if he is facing a mutant. Though Erik is often quite introspective to the point of appearing brooding, he is also capable of being very charming and charismatic. He has spent much of his life acting primarily on his own, so he is just starting to discover his own natural leadership abilities. He is quite intelligent and is very skilled at strategizing. At times he can be downright manipulative if he thinks it will help him attain a goal. Erik's primary weakness seems to be the rage that he harbors. When he is angered, he can become so focused on the source of his discontent that he practically becomes blind to everything else. He has yet to truly learn that this can lead to him losing track of the things that are most important to him. Abilities 'Magnetic Field Manipulation' Erik is able to manipulate magnetic fields, giving him control over any objects made of metal. His powers are dependent on his own emotions. The larger the object or more intricate the task, the more focus is required. Thanks to the assistance of Charles Xavier, he has recently untapped his own powers to a degree that he was never capable of before. With enough concentration, he is capable of moving extremely large objects from a great distance, such as lifting a submarine out of the ocean (though he has not actually done this yet, as he was lifted from his timeline right before he would accomplish this). 'Flight' Erik is just starting to discover new ways to use his powers, one of which is the ability to fly by using his mastery of magnetic fields to propel himself away from the earth. He has the potential of traveling very long distances and obtaining extreme altitudes with this ability, but he has yet to master it that extensively. Cape & Cowl CR Erik maintains some of his memories from Cape & Cowl. This will primarily pertain to the CR that he developed with Charles over six months in the game. Other CR will not be carried over unless it is the same mun and they have agreed to it beforehand. He will also maintain knowledge of some of the things that he learned while in game, like the fact that later in his own timeline he accidentally shoots Charles and paralyzes him, and knowledge of the 616 version of himself. Category:Characters In Game